


Someday

by skyefknward



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Format: GIF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyefknward/pseuds/skyefknward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"It's why he thought he could make me understand him."</i><br/>"Was he right?"<br/><b>"Probably."</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catteo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catteo/gifts).



   

   

**Author's Note:**

> \+ [tumblr](http://elizabethwydevilles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
